


Our Perfect Morning

by AAT03



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAT03/pseuds/AAT03
Summary: Ever since they’ve been living together, Eren and Levi spend a great time with each other. This is, for them, how paradise would look like.





	Our Perfect Morning

It was Sunday in the morning. As always, Levi was first to get up so he can prepare a cup of black tea and because it was winter, he decided to make Eren’s favorite drink, hot chocolate with a lot of marshmallows and cream.  
While Levi was preparing the breakfast, Eren got up, dressed and walk down stairs a little bit sleepy, when he reached the kitchen a sweet and warm smell filled the air.

  
“Good morning Levi, what’s that smell? It’s so sweet!” Eren said with a smile and little sparks in his eyes.

  
“I’m making hot chocolate for you babe, I know it’s your favorite.” He answered.

  
“Thank you so much Levi!” Eren kissed him in the neck and hugged his chest. “Aww, I wish I had gotten up earlier so I could make you some tea…”

  
With a smirk on his face he answered “Don’t worry about that, besides I always wake up before you.”

  
“No!” He protested “It’s not fair that you always do everything for me and I don’t return you the favor. I know, do you want some pancakes?” Eren began to search for the ingredients.

  
“Come on Eren, don’t feel bad about it…” He said trying to comfort him.

  
“But I feel bad about it!, now how do you want your pancakes? With a lot of honey or cream and fruit?”

  
Levi sighed “If you insist… Cream and fruit.”

  
“Alright then…”

  
Once Levi finished the hot chocolate and Eren too, after a few attempts with burned pancakes, they sat down in the table and began to eat.

  
“Oh Levi, your hot chocolate it’s so creamy and sweet it’s almost a sin to drink it!!!” Eren said while licking his lips.

  
“And your pancakes are pretty good even though they are a little bit burned” Levi joked.

  
“Hehe sorry, I’m not that good at cooking…” He said while scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

  
“Don’t worry, they’re fine. After the breakfast, shall we take a bath together?”

  
Eren's face lighted up at the proposal “Really? That would be wonderful…”

  
When they finish eating, they went upstairs to prepare everything for the bath. Eren prepared a couple of towels and clean clothes while Levi filled the bath with warm water. They undressed each other and then entered in the tub and enjoyed themselves in it.

  
With a calm voice and sleepy face, Eren whispered “I didn’t know how much I needed a hot bath, it’s so relaxing that I could sleep in here.”

  
“Don’t even think about sleeping here or you’ll drown and I’m not gonna save you, you know?” Levi said in a warning tone.

  
“You’re a liar, you would totally save me… Besides I was just saying, I’m not gonna sleep when I have humanity’s strongest naked in front of me…” he teased.

  
Levi throwed the soap to Eren’s head.

  
“Gah!! What that was for!?!?” He growled.

  
A slight blush appeared on Levi’s cheeks “Don’t say those things, you pervert shitty brat…”

  
“Naww, you were in such good mood, now you’re just being you as always…”

  
“What? You don’t like how I usually am?”

  
“What I know is that you’re like that with everyone except with me, you treat me with kindness and not everyone has seen that side of you… So I prefer you to treat me gentle and not how you treat the others.”

  
“Well, I would treat you better if you wouldn’t mess with my humor.” He said blaming his dumb partner.

  
“Well, in that case… I’m sorry for offending you…” Eren said with his head down.

  
“… And… I’m sorry for throwing you that soap.”

  
“Now that we are in good terms,” He said while grabbing the shampoo “would you like to clean my hair? It’s a little bit messy today…”

  
“Hmph. Sure, you cute and filthy little brat…”

  
“Thank you sweetheart… I love you Levi.”

  
“I love you too Eren.” Levi said while leaning over to kiss his wonderful boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m Agus, I hope you enjoy my work. If you like it leave a kudo or a nice comment ;) If you have any questions or suggestions you can leave it in the comment box or visit my Twitter: @AgusAAT03


End file.
